Kim Williams
Biography Kim Williams (born April 3, 2015 in Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam) is one of the adoptive daughters of Bryce and Petunia Williams. She was born in Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam. Appearance She wears glasses. She is seen with black hair tied up in a ponytail and wears a yellow tank top with denim shorts and pink sneakers. Personality Family Tree *Father: Bryce Williams (1984-) *Mother: Petunia Williams (née: Cooper) (1992-) *Brothers: Yoshi Williams (2011-), Hugo Williams (2012-), Akim Williams (2014-), Kwang-Sun Williams (2015-), Matt Williams (2017-), John Williams (2024-), Jett Williams (2024-) *Sisters: Satoko Williams (2011-), Ling Williams (2013-), Ji-min Williams (2015-), Lucy Williams (2016-), Ania Williams (2018-), Coco Williams (2019-), Josephine Williams (2024-), Lina Williams (2032-) *Nephew: Toshio Williams (2029-) *Aunts: Mandy Cooper-Aoun (1989-), Frankie Cooper-Kummer (1991-), Vicky Cooper-Lanza (1985-), Dana Shultz-Williams ( -) *Uncles: Clemont Anon ( -), Edward Kummer ( -), Cilen Lanza ( -), Grant Williams ( -) *Cousins: D.J. Williams, Diana Cooper, Trey Cooper *Grandmothers: Gabrielle Williams ( -), Sophie Cooper (née: Graham) ( -) *Grandfathers: Clive Williams ( -), Ray Cooper ( -) Relationships Bryce - Petunia - John - Josephine - Jett - In Supernanny: The Theory Animated Trivia *Her full name is Kimberly Lee Williams. *She came home to the family after being adopted from Vietnam at age 3. *She began wearing glasses when she was 10. *For Halloween 2028, she was dressed up as a Spider Queen. *For Halloween 2035, she was dressed up as Cyndi Lauper. *In Christmas 2028, she opened her presents to reveal a white iPad 7, glamorous slip-ons from TOMS, a Nintendo Wii U, and an 16 GB iPod Nano. And in her stocking, she found candy canes, a Clate Chalkboard manicure, mini ice cream sandwich press, Kate Spade New York 'skinny mini' bow stud earrings and a Timex modern easy reader watch. *In Christmas 2035, she opened her presents to reveal an iPhone 4 a toaster, a bread-maker and a crockpot. And in her stocking, she found a pair of NFL Dallas Cowboys sunglasses and a pair of Ray-Ban 'Classic Wayfarer' 50mm sunglasses. *Her favorite movie is Breakfast at Tiffany's. *Her favorite TV show is Desperate Housewives. *Her favorite color is lavender. *Her favorite ice cream flavor is egg nog. *Her favorite hobbies are scrapbooking. *Her favorite video game is Final Fantasy. *She is made fun by the triplets for wearing glasses. *Her favorite food is *Her favorite color is *Her favorite ice cream flavor is *Her favorite candy is *Her favorite book is *Her favorite activity is *her favorite electronic is Future Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:People Category:People with Eyeglasses Category:Children Category:Daughters Category:Girls Category:People from Vietnam Category:People adopted from Vietnam Category:People adopted from Asia Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from Vietnam Category:Children adopted from Vietnam Category:Children adopted from Asia Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Daughters Category:Girls from Vietnam Category:Girls adopted from Vietnam Category:Girls adopted from Asia Category:People born in 2014 Category:People born in April Category:People from Colorado Category:Children from Colorado Category:Girls from Colorado Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA